To Good to be True
by XOXONERD
Summary: Clary Fray has a normal life, she is captain of both the soccer team and cheerleading squad, lead singer in a band with her best friends, and a straight A student. Then Jace Herondale and his adoptive siblings/cousins come and life seems to get better. But with it being their Junior year in high school problems are sure to come, will everything be okay or is it To Good to be True
1. New Kids

I don't want to sound cliché and say my day started off normal but it did. I was riding to school in my best friend's car talking about normal things like our band. Simon Lewis is one of the most musical people you will ever meet. If you put any type of instrument in front of him he can play it, and on top of that our band Collateral Damage is so good that it is a surprise to everyone that we haven't been signed yet. I on the other hand can't play any instrument to save my life and am lead singer, I am also the team captain of varsity girls' soccer, the cheerleading squad and know five different forms of martial arts. Once we arrived at the school I said bye to Simon and headed to my locker. After I got there I was getting books out of my locker when I noticed that something was weird and I looked down the hall and there was three people. It was two guys and a girl. One guy looked almost identical to the chick with dark hair, but the other one looked like gold. I am not exaggerating, his hair is gold, his eyes are gold, and I am pretty sure that his skin is gold. The next thing I know they start walking up to me. "Hey could you point us to the office." The girl says "yeah sure just keep walking until you get to staircase B then turn right and the office will be on your left." I replied "okay so stair b, right, left." The boy with dark hair said "Yep" "okay cool thanks Clarissa." Goldie said then they walked off leaving me wondering how in the world he knew my name. I started walking towards my homeroom and on the way there I met up with my girl best friend Maia Roberts. Maia and I bonded over all things soccer and instantly became friends in the seventh grade. She was also dating the fourth member of our little group, Jordan Kyle A.K.A Kyle. The fifth and final member of our group was Magnus Bane. They were all in the band, well Mags was our manager but Kyle played the drums and Maia played the bass. Once we get to our seats we are reminded of the pep rally tomorrow, and the half day next Monday. Finally we are dismissed to first period and I head to Mr. Starkweather's class. Once I get there I see the new boy. I go and take my normal seat when Magnus in the room. He comes and sits beside me "Hello Biscuit." He says "Hey Mags what's new." "Oh have you seen the new kids, they are in my home room, and the one is totally my type." "Yeah I actually talked to them this morning, the ones who looked like twins seemed nice enough but blondie back there seems annoying." I reply "Clary has a crush, Clary has a crush." Mags started singing. "Did you not just hear me? I said he seems annoying." "Yes but…" "No buts Maggie I don't have a crush. Now what are their names?" I ask "Well blondie back there is Jace Herondale, the other two are Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood, his cousins." Magnus says just as Mr. Starkweather comes in the room.


	2. Lunch and Football

I am walking to my locker before lunch and run into the new Lightwood girl. "Oh hey Clarissa right?" she asks "It's just Clary but yeah that's me." I replied "Cool mine's Isabelle but you can call me Iz or Izzy." "Well Izzy would you like to sit with my friends and I at lunch?" I ask " That would be great, my brothers don't have lunch this period so I have no one to sit with" "Well come on I will introduce you to my friends."

When we get to the cafeteria and sit down only Si was there. "Isabelle Lightwood meet my best friend Simon Lewis, Simon meet Isabelle Lightwood." I introduce "She will be sitting with us at lunch." "Hey welcome to being pop-"Simon starts but is cut off by me. We are pretty popular because we are a really good band, in addition to the fact that I was the captain of two nationally ranked teams and so is Jordan. I hadn't told Iz all of this yet and didn't want to spring it on her. Unfortunately Izzy isn't dumb "Pop? You guys are popular?" Iz asks "You didn't tell her biscuit?" I hear Mags from behind me. "No, not yet" I reply. "Okay I will" Maia says. "First off we are all in a band called Collateral Damage and Magnus is our manager. Clary is captain of both the nationally ranked girls varsity soccer and cheerleading teams, and Jordan is captain of the football team which is also nationally ranked." She continues "Oh and I am Maia Roberts, this is my boyfriend Jordan Kyle and that's-"I am the wonderful Magnus Bane and love your top!" "Thank you. It's nice to meet you all and I hope I'm not intruding." Iz says "Izzy don't be dumb I invited you." I reply.

"So you'll never guess what happened this morning" Jordan says "WHAT?" Si and I say at the same time "Jinx, Jinx again!" then we burst out laughing. "Guys this is serious." Says Jordan "Oh high and mighty Kyle what is wrong?" Mags asks "Raphael and Meliorn quit the team." "WHAT!" we all say together. "Yeah so now we are down our starting quarterback and kicker." "Guys," Izzy Says "Yeah?" We all say in sync. "First stop talking together it's creepy and second I can fix your problem." "Really!? How?" Jordan asks excitedly. "Well it just so happens that I am related to a kicker and a quarterback." Iz starts "I mean they both said that they wouldn't play but I bet we could get them." "I hope so because if not Clare is going to have to be our kicker and I will have to move that douche Sebastian up to starting quarterback." Jordan says with distaste in his voice. That's when I noticed that Simon was hanging on to Izzy's every word. I totally ship it! They would be so cute together! Just then the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

It was finally the last period of the day and I have honors trig. I walk into the class and see that Jace is there. I decide that now would be a good time to try and recruit him for the football team. I tap him on the shoulder and he turns around. "Ah, hey Red." He says "Red? Really is that the best you could come up with?" I ask "I mean it's so overused." He thinks this over for a minute "Okay so it wasn't my best. What did you need anyway?" "Well I was trying to be nice and talk to you but if you are just going to be a jack ass, I'll just leave." I spit out at him "Wait no I'm sorry, what did you want to talk about." "Football, and before you cut me off your sister-"he cuts me off "Cousin." "Okay you cousin said that you played at your old school." I say "Yea so?" "We just lost two of our starting players, so….." I trailed off "You're wondering if I would join the team? When I already told Izzy that I would not." "Yes?" I try to state but it comes out as more of a question. "I see let me spell it out for you. N O that means nope, not happening and nada." Knowing that people like him hate when you don't put up a fight I just said "Okay but if you change your mind just let me know." I walked away and sat down smug at what I had done. Then Mr. Blackthorn came in and started class.


	3. Band practice

After class I was at my locker when someone came up behind me. I immediately know who it is "Hello Jace." I say while closing my locker "I'll do it." He says "Do what?" I ask playing dumb. "You know what." of course I do I just want to hear him say it "I really don't." I say "I'll try out for the football team." He finally gives in "I'm sensing a but." "But I have one condition." "Okay what is it?" I inquire "You go on a date with me." I think it over, what's the worst that could happen I decide "Okay deal see you at tryouts later." I say walking away leaving him standing there with his jaw on the floor, clearly he was not expecting me to say yes.

I walk into the courtyard and see the gang. "Jordan you are going to love me forever." I say walking up to them. "Why is that Red?" "I just got you a quarterback." I say proudly ignoring the nickname. "How'd you manage that?" Iz asks at the same time Jordan starts squealing like a little girl. "I told Jace I would go on a date with him." I explain to Izzy "Clary..." She says in a serious voice. "I love my brother but he is an ass and a heartbreaker." "Iz don't worry about me. First off it's one date, it's not like I agreed to marry him. And second I am a big girl, I appreciate the concern but I can take care of myself." I say trying to be reassuring. Almost as if magic Simon appeared "C'mon people we have band practice." We get in cars and drive to my house.

Once we get to my house I note that my mum and stepdad are both still at work so I don't bother announcing that we are there. "Alright I am going to give Isabelle the grand tour, while you all set up your instruments." I say then lead Iz to the kitchen. "Okay so this is the kitchen, help yourself to whatever." "Thanks." She says while checking her phone "Hey do you mind if Jace and Alec bring my little brother over?" "Alec?" I ask "Oh right, Alec is my older brother." She explains. "Okay then yeah of course they can come over." I reply. "Awesome thanks." She says. After the tour we headed to the garage. "So what's our set for Saturday?" I ask

When we finally decide on our set it's almost five and Izzy's brothers had just gotten here. I found out that the youngest name is Max. We are working on a cover of Can we Dance for Saturday. While I am singing I feel someone staring at me so I look over and notice Jace. I feel my cheeks redden, and see him smirk. When the song ends I walk over to him "What did you think?" I ask "You guys are pretty good." He says genuinely. I smile "Thanks. Oh that reminds me, I can't go out on Saturday." I say "Why?" He asks "We have a gig Saturday evening." "Oh okay give me your number and I'll text you the details." He says and I motion for him to give me his phone and I put my number in before getting back up to practice. We practice until six then go and get ready for tryouts. Today is day one of three and even though I am captain I have to be there to teach the newbies. Maia follows me to my room to get ready. She starts talking as I head into my walk in closet. "So what's going on between you and blondie?" she asks "Nothing. He said he would try out for the football team if I go on a date with him. I already told you this." I reply as I throw her the orange Nike pro set she leaves here. "Besides I am not idiotic, after what happened last time I'll be cautious." I say while getting on my own Nike pros. "I know I just want you to be careful." She says "Yes Mum." I reply sarcastically. "Okay let's go watch some newbies fail." She says linking her arm with mine as we walk out the door laughing together.

It's extremely irritating…. Cheer try outs I mean. We had tryouts at the end of April for this year, but the school requires us to hold them again in September, for any new kids, or if someone decided 'Oh I actually want to cheer.' After try outs in April. "How are we going to teach them anything before the game next week?" I complain to Maia "Ugh I know." She says "I guess we will just have to wing it"


	4. Pep-rally

"5, 6, 7, 8 hit 1. Good job girls that's a wrap. Results will be posted by tomorrow morning." Maia says "Thank goodness that is done." I say to Maia it is now Wednesday night and the last three days have been completely stressful. I have had cheer tryouts as well as soccer and band practice, on top of that yesterday Collateral Damage was asked to perform at the pep rally on Friday. To simplify it I am exhausted. "I know" Maia says "now we just have to decide who makes it." "Do you want to go to mine and decide there?" I ask "Clary you know me so well. Do you have ice-cream?" "Don't I always?" I respond to her question "we can invite Izzy over after we make final cuts on the team." I say "YES it will be a total girl's night!" Maia squeals I start laughing at her "Oh my gosh. Where did that come from?" She asks covering her mouth "You my friend have been spending way too much time with Iz and Mags." I giggle it is then her turn to laugh at me "I guess I'm not the only one!"

* * *

Friday

It's Friday. That is the first thing I think of when I wake up this morning. This week has been the most stressful week of my life. We ended up only adding three more to the team including Izzy. We then spent all of yesterday's practice teaching the routine for the pep rally. I am now sitting on my porch with three different bags waiting for Izzy to come pick me up. I am scrolling through Instagram when I finally see Iz's red convertible turning the corner. I check the time and relies that we only have ten minutes before the homeroom bell rings, so I run down the steps and throw my bags in the back the jump in the car. "It's about time" I say "you can't rush perfection." She simply replies. "Yeah well if perfection makes us late you can explain it to Mrs. Pennhallow" I state rolling my eyes at her. "It would be my pleasure, maybe I can teach her ho w to properly apply eyeshadow." "Okay Iz, keep dreaming" I laugh at her.

Once we get to the school there is two minutes until the bell rings "Iz you are so lucky we got here on time." "Yeah, Yeah I will see you at lunch by Clary!" I wave bye to her and start walking to my homeroom "Collateral Damage to the office please, I repeat Collateral Damage to the office." I sigh and turn around heading towards the office.

On my way to the office I run into to Si "you ready for this?" I ask "I mean yeah why wouldn't I be, we have performed before." "Well yes but it is the first time you are performing in front of Isabelle Lightwood." I tease and with that he goes as red as my hair. "Awe Simon no need to try and blend in I with Miss Clary's hair." Jokes Magnus as he comes up to us. "What is he all embarrassed about?" Mags asks me "I am teasing him about his crush on one Miss Isabelle Lightwood." I explain Magnus makes an oh face. I just nod my head. "Si if it makes you feel better you and Mags could be brother-in-law's someday if it works out." I say as we arrive at the office. He just looks at me like I am crazy. "I just so happen to know that Maggie over there has taken a liking to one Alec Lightwood. So don't look at me like I belong in a mental institution."

As awe walk into Mrs. Pennhallows office we notice that Jordan and Maia are already here. "Ah there is the rest of the band." Mrs. P says "Did we do something wrong?" Simon says asking the question we have all been thinking " No, not at all I just wanted to check in to make sure that you guys are still good with playing today." She replies "Yep they will be performing two originals and a cover of Love Like War by All Time Low." Magnus answers for us. "Great! You guys don't have to go to class today, just get ready to perform. I will see later you are dismissed." Mrs. P says. We walk out of the room. "Alright crew let's go practice." Magnus says.

* * *

"Will the fall sports teams please report to the gym." We hear over the intercom "Well that's our que to ready. Let's meet back here in ten minutes." Jordan says and with that the boys head to their locker room and Maia and I head to the girls. By the time we all got back the whole school is in the gym. "It is my honor to welcome Idris's own Collateral Damage!" Mrs. P say and we run out with Simon and Maia playing the intro to our song

 **Bold Clary**

 _Italic simon_

Underline Maia

 ** _Everything all_**

 ** _watch?v=7MzMD5u_UaI_**

 ** _La la la, la la la da da  
La la la, la la la da da  
(Woo!)_**

 **Just a kid, it's all the same  
Growing up, it doesn't change  
Who are they to try and put us down?  
Had enough of what they say  
Sick and tired of all their games,  
Stand up and sing it with me now**

La la la, la la la da da  
La la la, la la la da da _  
_

 **So save me from who I'm supposed to be  
Don't wanna be a victim of authority  
I'll always be a part of the minority  
Save me from who I'm supposed to be  
So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,  
I don't wanna be another social casualty  
**( _Social casualty)_

 **Just a girl who turned eighteen  
She ran away to chase her dreams.  
And they said she wouldn't make it far.  
She took a chance and packed her bags  
She left town and didn't look back  
So tired of wishing on the stars** ( _wishing on the stars)_

La la la, la la la da da  
La la la, la la la da da

 **So save me from who I'm supposed to be  
Don't wanna be a victim of authority  
I'll always be a part of the minority  
Save me from who I'm supposed to be  
So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,  
I don't wanna be another social casualty  
**  
La la la, la la la da da ( _go)_  
La la la, la la la da da _(scream)  
_  
 **So save me from who I'm supposed to be  
Don't wanna be a victim of authority  
I'll always be a part of the minority**

 ** _Save me from who I'm supposed to be  
So tell me, tell me, tell me what you want from me,  
I don't wanna be another social casualty  
_**  
 ** _La la la, la la la da da  
_** ( _Social casualty)_  
 ** _La la la, la la la da da_**

"okay so I think everyone here knows us but in case you don't, on the drums we have Jordan, next on the bass and vocals is Maia, then over here we have Simon on guitar and vocals and finally little old me Clary as the lead singer. That last song is called Social Casualty, and next we will be doing a cover of Love Like War by All Time Low enjoy!

 **watch?v=clKA7Oowlow**

 **Make a wish on our sorry little hearts  
Have a smoke, pour a drink, steal a kiss in the dark  
Fingernails on my skin like the teeth of a shark  
I'm intoxicated by the lie**

 **In the chill of your stare I am painfully lost  
Like a deer in the lights of an oncoming bus  
For the thrill of your touch I will shamefully lust  
As you tell me we're nothing but trouble**

 ** _Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
_**  
 _We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa  
_  
 **Fail-safe trigger, lock-down call  
Wipe the dry clean-slate, quick, sound the alarm  
No escape from the truth and the weight of it all  
I am caught in the web of a lie**

And the bitch of it all is that I'm running from  
The desire of the people to whom I belong  
At the end of the day you can tell me I'm wrong  
'Cause you went to all of this trouble

 ** _Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war  
Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
Feels like war, war  
Feels like war, war_**

 _We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa  
_ _(Let's go!)_ _  
_  
 ** _Heart's on fire tonight  
Feel my bones ignite  
It feels like war (_** _it feels like war)_ _ **  
Love feels like war (**_ _love feels like war)_

 **Heart's on fire tonight**  
 **Feel my bones ignite**  
 **Feels like war, war**  
 **Feels like war, war**  
 **Heart's on fire tonight**  
 **Feel my bones ignite**  
 **Love feels like war, war**  
 **Feels like war, war**  
 **(**

 **one more time!)**

 _We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all  
We go together or we don't go down at all, whoa_

 **Is this the end of us or just the means to start again?**

after we play we sit down and Mrs. P steps back out "Please help me welcome the Idris football team!" she then walks to the side and the football team comes out. Jordan steps up to the mic "Hey Warriors!" he shouts and everyone screams. "I would just like to say that we are extremely happy to announce that we have a new starting quarterback and kicker please help us welcome Jace Herondale and Alec Lightwood!" everyone starts screaming again, and they go sit down. "Okay next up we have girls varsity soccer." I stand up with my team and Maia and I head to the mic, give a little speech then sit down. It continues on and before I know it it's time for us to perform our last song. "Hey it's us again this song goes out to the Jack-ass who knows who he is."

 **watch?v=mOA3RsfPmj0**

 **You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I should've known, maybe I should've known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door, hey!**

 **Said we were done, then met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the part, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you should've known, I guess you should've known  
That I would talk, I would talk**

 **But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
**  
 **I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go**

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
And make you understand, and make you understand

You had your chance, had your chance

 **But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
**  
Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey, never look back,  
Dumb struck boy, ego intact  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second guessin', but should've hit that  
Hey Clary, you picked the wrong lover  
Should've picked that one, he's cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you're tryna be a hipster  
Kick him to the curb, take a Polaroid picture

 **But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care**

With that everyone is dismissed and we head over to hang out at my place.

* * *

 **So sorry it took me so long to update. I have been grounded for the past three weeks :( but I'm back! thank you for all the positive reviews, favorites and follows!  
**

 **I have a couple questions for you all.**

 **1\. I need something to call you guys, what should it be? (remember my pen name is nerdgirlfamily)**

 **2\. How should i incorporate Valentine and Jonathan in the story? Should her mom and dad just be divorced and her mom got custody of her while her dad got her brother? SHould they have died? Or something else?**

 **3\. What do you want the next chapter to be about? Clace date? their gig? Or Iz and Magnus forcing Clary and Maia to go Shopping?**

 **Let me know what you think! Kisses nerdgirlfamily**

* * *

all rights to Cassie Clare


	5. Games

Once we all get back to my house, we sit around talking about what to do.

"What about go to a club?" Iz suggests

"You guys can but the band has to stay in it's a gig night." Magnus replies for all of us. We then continue to sit around.

"Oh! I got it!" Mags says

"NO!" Maia, Jordan, Simon, and I all say together.

"You guys didn't even listen to what he was going to say." Jace protests

"Just trust me when I say you would agree with us." I reply

"We could play never have I ever, and or truth or dare." Alec says speaking up for the first time tonight.

"Alec you are brilliant! You should speak more often!" Simon says

"We will get the alcohol." Maia says as she and Jordan stand up and walk toward the kitchen.

"Okay Cupcakes this is how this is going to work we will play never have I ever and then truth or dare." Magnus starts "Rules for never have I ever are, as follows, we will each have twelve shots each time you have done something you must take a shot, the first one to finish their shots loses." He pauses to take a breath "At this point whoever has the most left wins!" Magnus finally finishes and claps his hands excitedly.

"Alright bitches let's start." Maia says

We had decided that Simon would start us off. "Okay never have I ever, worn a bra." Maia, Iz, Jordan and I take a shot. Alec and Jace look at Jordan quizzically, he just shakes his head and they let it go for now.

"Okay let's go clockwise so I am next." Iz Says "Never have I ever been in handcuffs." at this point everyone except for Iz, Simon, and Magnus take a drink. We all look at each other wonder what the other people had been in handcuffs for.

"Okay I am just going to ask" Jace says "Why were you all in handcuffs before."

"Well you see little Clary over there went through a rebellious stage." Simon says "And she convinced all of us to paint graffiti." I give a shy smile

"Yes and someone called the cops," I add "We all ran but somehow the only ones who got away were the least athletic ones in the group." I look pointedly at Simon and Magnus.

"Your turn." Maia says and we all look at Jace and Alec.

"Well Jace thought it would be a good idea to sneak into the school at midnight one time." Alec explains "I went with him to try and stop him, none the less the was an alarm at the school, police came and we both were arrested." We all burst out laughing. Once we calm down I realize it's my turn.

"Okay um, never have I ever shoplifted." I say and everyone except for me takes a shot. The game continues until Jace and Magnus tie for losing and I end up winning.

We take a five-minute break and then start truth or dare. "Okay Kyle truth or dare?" I start because I won the last game.

"Dare" He replies without thinking then he realized something "Wait no I cha-"

"Nope too little too late." I say "I dare you to call Maia's dad and tell him you got her pregnant." His eyes go wide.

"That man already hates me as it is, I can't tell him I got his daughter pregnant!"

"Awe is little Kyle scared?" I mock "Oh well it's either tell him or face the consequence."

"What exactly is the consequence?" Iz askes

"A shot," Simon says and I see all three of the Lightwoods visibly relax. "Of raw egg" he finishes and they all look scared.

"Tick tock, tick tock, what's it going to be Kyle?" he gulps

"Pass me the egg." Magnus and Alec reach for it at the same time and their hands connect.

"Oops, Sorry." Alec apologizes

"No need to apologize Alexander." Alec blushes

"Anyway… Drink, drink, drink!" Simon and I chant as Jordan downs the egg. After he swallows it it's his turn.

"Jace" he says and my eyes immediately widen "truth or dare my brother?"

"Dare," Jace says simply "I have never backed away from a dare" I internally smack my head Jace you stupid boy what in the world made you have to say that.

"Okay," Jordan rubs his hands together evilly "I dare you to call the person you have feelings for and ask them to be your date to homecoming."

"Alright." Jace says and whips out his phone. My phone starts ringing and my eyes get wide, but I pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey so there's this girl I really like and even though I have only known her for a few days she gives me this weird feeling when I am around her," He starts

"Mkay." I reply

"So anyway I want to tell her about my feelings and ask her to homecoming how do I do it?" He asks I feel myself start to get disappointed.

"Oh well I don't know, I mean I personally like honesty. Like it would be best if you just flat out told me." I explain he turns around hangs up his phone and says to me,

"Clary I have only known you for a few days, but whenever I am around you I get this weird feeling I can't describe, will you please be my date for homecoming?" I stand up and walk over to him. He stands up facing me, I then surprise him by jumping on him and saying,

"Of Course your idiot!" He then pulls me out of the room.

"Clarissa Fray will you do me the honor of going on a date with me next Tuesday night?"

"Jace"

"I know that we already were planning ongoing on a date but I wanted to ask you properly." he explains to me I smile

"Ah Jace that was so sw-!"

"Don't use the s word" he says

"Sweet!"

"You used the s word. Don't tell anyone, I do have a reputation you know, and while I am being "sweet" will you also do me the honors of being my girlfriend?"

"Yes to both! Yes of course you blonde idiot." he then kisses me and I have never been kissed this way or has it felt so amazing. He was being so gentle like he was going to break me at the same time he was putting so much passion into it that I thought I was going to melt. Once we needed air we pulled away and said the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Woah." Izzy comes into the room

"Alright Love Birds break it up, we are in the middle of a game might I remind you!" Jace and I just shake our heads and follow her out of the room.

"Okay so my turn." Jace says as he rubs his hands together evilly "Magnus, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth pretty boy."

"Who is your current crush?" Magnus glares at me and Simon.

"Hey don't look at me like that I didn't say anything." I announce holding my hands up as a sign of surrender. Magnus turns to just glare at Simon.

"Me either!" Si shouts Magnus shakes his head

"Whatever Sheldon." Magnus whispers purposely calling him the wrong name I burst out laughing as Simon glares at Mags. "Anyway, my crush is actually sitting in this room right now-" He is cut off by Jordan

"I always knew you had a crush on me Mags, unfortunately for you I am straight and have a- OW!" He exclaims as he is cut off by Maia punching him.

"Shut up Jordan." She simply says

"So as I was saying, I was going to wait and do this but I guess it's now or never." He takes a deep breath "Alexander will you accompany me to the Homecoming dance two weeks from now at St. Xavier High School?" Alec starts to blush and then murmurs a yes. "There does that answer your question Herondale?" Magnus smirks. Jace who had been sitting there this whole time with his jaw on the floor and eyes wide shakes his head yes. "Good now Simone Lewis Truth or Dare?" Simon glares at Magnus

"Dare Marcus" Jace turns to look at me

"Why are they calling each other the wrong names?"

"When Magnus first came to St. Xavier's from being private schooled he could never get Simon's name right and it annoyed Si to no end, so eventually when Magnus did remember Simon's name he would purposely call him the wrong name so Simon started doing it back. Eventually it got out of hand and I had to put a stop to it, but any time they get "mad" at each other the bring back the old tradition." I explain Jace nods taking in the information.

"I dare you to call Luke and confess your undying love for him."

"Whose Luke?" Izzy askes

"He's my stepdad." I explain and she makes an oh face. Simon pulls out his phone presses a few buttons and we hear a dial tone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Luke." Simon says as he gulps nervously.

"Simon is something wrong? Is Clary Alright?" Luke askes concerned

"Clarys fine Luke, this call is about me." Simon says

"Okay?"

"Luke I just have to say I love you, like I am in-"

"Simon I am just going to stop you there, are you with Clary and Magnus?"

"Yes?"

"Are you playing truth or dare?"

"Yes"

"Then have a good night Simon and please tell my daughter to be safe." Luke says in a solemn voice

"Yes sir, goodnight." as soon as Simon hangs up the rest of us start to laugh while he goes bright red. "Alright Alec Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" Alec says confidently but little does he know that either way with Simon you can't win. Si grins.

"Who was your first crush?" Alec's eyes go wide.

"Pass me the egg." he takes it and downs it like a champ. After he swallows he turns to Iz. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare dear brother." she responds, Jace leans over to Alec and whispers something in his ear that makes him grin like a madman. Jace then grabs my hand and I blush as I listen.

"I dare you to switch clothes with Clary for the rest of the night." That's when I jump up or at least attempt to as Jace is holding me down.

"Do I get any say in this!" I yell Jace and Alec look at each other then they simultaneously say "Nope!" with smiles on their faces. I just glare. Izzy then stands up grabs my arm and drags me into the bathroom.

When we come back out I am wearing Isabelle's booty shorts and tight tank top, while she gets to wear my baggy sweatpants and Harry Potter sweatshirt. I continue to glare at Jace and Alec as I sit down away from Jace as his punishment for doing this to me. Jace looks at me like I am insane.

"What are you doing?"

"Whatever do you mean?" I play innocent. He just looks at me and I smile

"Cllaarryy." he whines

"Yes babe?"

"Come sit by me." I pretend to think about it

"Nope!" I grin like the Cheshire Cat "Okay Iz I think it's your turn."

"Oh yeah!" She says and claps her hands "Maia Truth or Dare?"

Oh my gosh you guys it's been so long I am so sorry lots has been going on! I am going to try and update every two weeks from now on. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter see you in two weeks!


	6. brothers and gigs

When I wake up the next morning I find myself trapped, the real question is by what though. I decide to look over and see what it is, I find that it is just Jace's arm. Wait!? What?! I think back to last night

 _Clary I have only known you for a few days, but whenever I am around you I get this weird feeling I can't describe, Will you please be my date for homecoming?" I stand up and walk over to him. He stands up facing me, I then surprise him by jumping on him and saying,_

" _Of Course you idiot!" He then pulls me out of the room._

" _Clarissa Fray will you do me the honor of going on a date with me next Tuesday night?"_

" _Jace"_

" _I know that we already were planning ongoing on a date but I wanted to ask you properly." he explains to me I smile_

" _Ah Jace that was so sw-!"_

" _Don't use the s word" he says_

" _Sweet!"_

" _You used the s word. Don't tell anyone, I do have a reputation you know, and while I am being "sweet" will you also do me the honors of being my girlfriend?"_

" _Yes to both! Yes of course you blonde idiot." he then kisses me and I have never been kissed this way or has it felt so amazing. He was being so gentle like he was going to break me at the same time he was putting so much passion into it that I thought I was going to melt. Once we needed air we pulled away and said the exact same thing at the exact same time._

I smile thinking about it, and that kiss, woah I have never been kissed or felt that way in my life. I finally decide to do something with my day and get up, I push Jace's arm off of my and as I do he stirs, I freeze and wait a moment before continuing. After successfully completing that I do a little happy dance and head towards the kitchen determining that I am going to make breakfast. When I get out there I take inventory and choose to make waffles, eggs and bacon. I first set a pot of coffee to brew and then get down to business. By the time the coffee's done all I have to do is finish cooking the waffles.

After I am done making breakfast I am surprised to find no one awake yet, so I elect to kill some time by getting a shower and getting ready for the gig. I walk up stairs and head into my room. I pick out an outfit for the gig and lay it out on my bed. I then walk into my bathroom lock the door and get in the shower.

After my shower I put on a robe and then blow dry my hair and straighten it and then proceed with doing my makeup. When I finish I head back into my room to get dressed, as I start I hear a "shit!" and some rustling come from my closet. Quickly I finish getting dressed and grab the baseball bat I have in my room. I slowly walk towards my closet and grab the handle, I point my bat at the closet as I open it. When I open the door I see someone's back. I am able to determine that this someone is male and that he stands at about 6 foot over my small 5"4' frame. It's his hair that gives this "stranger" away he has pure white hair just like someone else I know.

"Jon?" he turns around and I know for a fact that this is my brother. "Jon!" I jump on him, luckily for both of us he is prepared to catch me unlike previous times. He hugs me and then sets me down, once he does I slap him… hard.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asks me while holding his arm

"That was for not telling me you were coming," I slap him on his other side "and that was for sneaking into my closet." I hmph and cross my arms. You see Jon spends 50 percent of his time at our "dads" in Pennsylvania and 50 percent here with me, mom and Luke, or just me normally. He speaks up

"I saw you made breakfast. Shall we go get some?"

"I suppose we shall." I say smiling as we link our arms and head down stairs.

The first thing we here when we get to the bottom of the the stairs is laughter, more specifically Magnus's evil cackle. Jon and I look at each other with wide eyes and race toward the kitchen. When we get there we see Maia and Izzy holding Jace down while Magnus pours whipped cream all over him. I clear my throat and everyone looks over at us. Maia, Jordan, Simon and Magnus run over screaming "Jon!" and swarming him as I walk over to my boyfriend and clean the whipped cream off of his head. When I am done he pulls me onto his lap and peck my lips. Once the gang is finish hanging on Jon I speak.

"Alec, Izzy, Jace, this is my brother Jonathan, Jon this is Alexander and Isabelle Lightwood, and my boyfriend Jace Herondale." I introduce them to each other Jon greets them then turns to Jace.

"You hurt my little sister I hurt you, got it?" Jace nods his head and then holds his ground as Jon continues to glare at him. After about a minute He stops glaring and turns to me "I approve" Jace lets out a sigh of relief.

A few hours later we are all sitting talking and I look at the time

"SHIT!" I yell jumping off of Jace's lap

"Hey" he whine looking dejected while everyone else looks at me

"So you guys know that the place is an hour away?" I ask and they nod their heads yes. I point to the clock "Yeah well we have an hour and twenty-five minutes until we have to be there." It's everyone else's turn to panic now. Magnus pulls us together and starts barking off orders,

"Maia go get dressed, Kyle and Simon go put the instruments in the van, Clary go make us lunch for the road, and everyone meet at the van in twenty or your ass is getting left!" with that we all go our separate ways I run into the kitchen and grab the list I made a while ago with what everyone likes on it.

Simon- Peanut Butter and Grape Jelly, Water, Blue Lunch Box

Maia- Peanut Butter and Apple Jelly, Iced Tea, Red Lunch Box

Jordan- Strawberry Jam no Peanut Butter, Sprite, Green Lunch Box

Magnus- Peanut Butter No Jelly, Coke, Purple Lunch Box

cLarRy- peaNut bUtTer aNd peaCh jEllY, icEd coFfEe, yeLlow lUncH bOx

And yes I believe in random capitalization. By the time I am done I notice I have five minutes to get in the van, so I grab all the lunch boxes and head out. On my way to the garage I get a text and look at it running into a wall. When I look up I see that it wasn't a wall but infact my boyfriends rock solid chest, I peck on the lips as a good bye and try to walk into the garage but he grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Where do you think you are going?" he askes

"Um… The garage?" I try and say but it come out as more of a question.

"Oh really?" I shake my head yes and then ask

"Are you coming to the gig?"

"Well I was going to…"

"But?" I ask waiting for him to finish

"After what you pulled last night I don't think I will." I think back to last night

 _I sit down away from Jace as his punishment for doing this to me. Jace looks at me like I am insane._

" _What are you doing?"_

" _What ever do you mean?" I play innocent. He just looks at me and I smile_

" _Clearly." he whines_

" _Yes babe?"_

" _Come sit by me." I pretend to think about it_

" _Nope!" I grin_

I glare at him "Are you really going to hold that over my head?"

"Yep!" He smirks

"Fine you don't come no hugging or cuddling or kissing for a week." he stares at me dumbfounded

"Are you serious?"

"Dead." I say and it's my turn to smirk

"B...But I don't even have the address."

" You better get that address then babe." I say wiggling my fingers back and forth in a bye motion while walking out to the garage.

When we finally get to the venue it feels like we have been in the car for years because the whole way there Simon and Magnus were bickering about who knows what. So needless to say I step out of the car and almost kiss the ground. Everyone goes around back to collect their instruments ( Magnus and I help Jordan) and head into the place called the Institute. When we get in the building we are greeted by a man named Hodge who is the owner and he shows us to the mini stage we will be playing and we set up then get warmed up with one of the five songs we will be playing called Jet Black Heart,

 **Bold Clary**

 _Italic Simon_

Underlined Maia

 **Everybody's got their demons**

 **Even wide awake or dreaming**

 **I'm the one who ends up leaving**

 **Make it okay**

See a war I wanna fight it

See a match I wanna strike it

Every fire I've ignited

Faded to grey

 _But now that I'm broken_

 _Now that you know it_

 _Caught up in a moment_

 _Can you see inside?_

 _ **'Cause I've got a jet black heart**_

 _ **And there's a hurricane underneath it**_

 _ **Trying to keep us apart**_

 _ **I write with a poison pen**_

 _ **But these chemicals moving between us**_

 _ **Are the reason to start again**_

 **Now I'm holding on for dear life**

 **There's no way that we could rewind**

 **Maybe there's nothing after midnight**

 **That could make you stay**

 _But now that I'm broken_

 _And now that you know it_

 _Caught up in a moment_

 _Can you see inside?_

 _ **'Cause I've got a jet black heart**_

 _ **And there's a hurricane underneath it**_

 _ **Trying to keep us apart**_

 _ **I write with a poison pen**_

 _ **But these chemicals moving between us**_

 _ **Are the reason to start again**_

 **The blood in my veins**

 **Is made up of mistakes**

 **Let's forget who we are**

 **And dive into the dark**

 **As we burst into color**

 **Returning to life**

 _ **'Cause I've got a jet black heart**_

 _ **And there's a hurricane underneath it**_

 _ **Trying to keep us apart**_

 _ **I write with a poison pen**_

 _ **But these chemicals moving between us**_

 _ **Are the reason to start again**_

 **The blood in my veins**

 **Is made up of mistakes**

 _(To start again)_

 **Let's forget who we are**

 **And dive into the dark**

After warming up we sit around until it's time for us to perform and go over our set list one more time. I hand a copy of it out to everyone,

1 miSsiNg yOu- coVeR

2 jeT bLaCk heaRt

3 pApEr hEarTs

4 reFlEcTiOn-cOvEr

5 chEatEr

"Okay so everyone's good on the set?" I ask and get a bunch of head nods yes. "Great!"

"And now welcome to the stage your entertainment for the night, Collateral Damage!" We run out

"Hi everyone my names Clary and I am the lead singer of Collateral Damage! Jordan can I get a drum roll please? On bass we have the one the only Maia Roberts! On guitar we have Simon Lewis! And finally on drums we have Jordan Kyle! And our first song is going to be a cover of Missing You by All Time Low. Hope you enjoy!" The intro starts,

I heard that you've been….


	7. Where is Clary?

**Hey my nerdy birdies! (trying some different stuff out lol) I just wanted to say thank you all! I never imagined that this story would take off like this, it blows my mind! The big date is coming up so keep an eye out for it! xoxoNerd**

We are on our second song when I see the rest of our crew come in. At the end of our song I have an idea, I call a band meeting really quick.

"What if we had Jon come up?" Before he left Jon played bass and Maia played keyboard.

"Yeah!" We ask the owner if he has a keyboard or a piano and he says yes and runs to the back to grab it. Meanwhile,

"So we have a very special guest attending tonight, my big brother Jon!" I start off

"For those of you who have kept up with us over the past two years you know that Jonny Boy was our old bass player." Si says smiling while using Jon's old nickname.

"So tonight we would like to welcome him back up onto the stage." Maia says and Jon sits there shaking his head no

"Jonny…. Jonny.. Jonny" soon the whole club is doing it and he walks up still shaking his head. He steps on the stage and I tell him we are doing Backseat Driver, the song where he took leads on vocals.

Clary-Bold

Simon-Italic Bold

Maia-Underline

Jon-Regular

Silly me, silly me, aye

Reverting' back to my old ways

Them got to be in control days

Jump before I pray

Yo, I'm headed out the doorway

But I want Your way, Yahweh

From dirt roads to highways

You're showin' me a beautiful view from this backseat

But there's lots of room and I never would have seen it if I wasn't rolling with you

I don't wanna be no backseat, (don't wanna be) no backseat driver

I don't wanna navigate, (don't wanna, uh), won't You take it over (take it over)

I don't wanna ever doubt You, I'm lost without You Lord

I don't wanna be no backseat, (don't wanna be) no backseat driver

You got the wheel, take me where You wanna go

My heart is Your's, no matter where we roll

Been backseat my whole life

Now I turned 16 so it's time to drive

Buckle up, CLARE behind the wheel

Got my iPhone bumping like (dom da dom)

GPS locked and the map was set

Thought I had it all right till the road went left

Spinning outta control in this Coupe de Ville

Now I'm sittin' shotgun, Jesus take the wheeel

I don't wanna be no backseat, (don't wanna be) no backseat driver

I don't wanna navigate, (don't wanna, uh), won't You take it over (take it over)

I don't wanna ever doubt You, I'm lost without You Lord

I don't wanna be no backseat, (don't wanna be) no backseat driver

I'm putting my trust in You, putting my trust in You

It's a little bit overdue, but I'm putting my trust in You

[3x]

It's a whole new journey, a brand new path

And Imma fix my eyes so I won't look back

Tame this beating heart in my chest

Cause everything in my wants to jump ahead

So light it up, up

Don't let it fade

Light it up, up

Show me the way

Light it up Lord, just like You do

No second guessin', Imma move with You

I don't wanna be no backseat, (don't wanna be) no backseat driver

I don't wanna navigate, (don't wanna, uh), won't You take it over (take it over)

I don't wanna ever doubt You, I'm lost without You Lord

I don't wanna be no backseat, (don't wanna be) no backseat driver

[2x]

There's a round of applause and then Jon lightly hits me on the back of the head and goes to sit down. We finish out the rest of our set until we get to Cheater.

"I would just like to say to my boyfriend who is sitting in the crowd this song is not about you, and please don't ever make it have to be." I say and the chords start with Simon singing. This song was written by Simon, Maia, and Jordan to tell me that my now Ex was cheating on me with a Bratz Doll. You know how in mean girls they are called plastics… yeah well Kaelie and Aline are our very own plastics except called Bratz. So yeah they played me this song to basically tell me to dump the bastard and I did.

Simon-Italics

Maia- Underline 

Clary- Bold

Can we talk about your boyfriend? He's a dead end ha

And if I gotta tell you why, it's only gonna make you cry

Let's talk about your boyfriend for a minute

He's got a secret and he's telling you lies, oh what a lovely guy

We just thought you should know what he is capable of

Let me tell you 'about your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend

Baby I just gotta let you know, you've really gotta let him go

Let me tell you 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend

And I can hear 'em through the bedroom wall, you know she ain't a friend at all

Cause everybody knows it and everybody knew before

But no one ever told you girl, well baby that's what I'm here for

His dirty little secrets are banging on his bedroom floor

Oh he's a fricking cheater yeah, I don't know what you do it for

We just thought you should know what he is capable of

Let me tell you 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend

Baby I just gotta let you know, you've really gotta let him go

Let me tell you 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend

And I can hear 'em through the bedroom wall, you know she ain't a friend at all

Maybe this ain't gonna be as bad as I thought

Maybe we don't have to sneak around any more no

Maybe when I leave, I'll end up with you after all

Oh yeah and you can be my best friend and you can be my world

Let me tell you 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend

Baby I just gotta let you know, you've really gotta let him go

Let me tell you 'bout your boyfriend, yeah he's got another girlfriend

And I can hear 'em through the bedroom wall, you know she ain't a friend at all

Maybe this ain't gonna be as bad as you thought

Maybe we don't have to sneak around any more, no

Maybe when you leave, you'll end up with me after all

Oh yeah

And I can be your best friend

"Thank you everyone! Good Night!" Maia closes out because Simon and I are silently sobbing like at the end of that song every time.

"OH MY GOSH!" Izzy's scream pierces my eardrum "You guys are so good… Not that you weren't good at school or..or at Clary's house, it was just-" she rambles on until Simon cuts her off

"Izzy we got it, you think we are amazing and don't understand how we don't have a record deal." He says then mutters "Not like we haven't heard that a thousand times." Just then I am grabbed from behind

"Okay if this isn't Jon or Jace I am a black belt and have graduated from self-defense class… it might also be important to mention that I play forward in soccer." I hear a chuckle and am put down while being spun around finding out that it is Jace

"Relax babe it's just me.. Black Belt? Really?"

"Yeah man don't mess with her she'll kick your ass." Jon says and I faintly hear Jordan say

"Or somewhere else." And I laugh

"Well maybe you should have listened when I said not to take my coffee." Everyone joins me laughing

"So Clary I heard you have a special date tomorrow!" Mags says and looks at me suspiciously and I start to shake my head no remembering my previous first date.

Flashback

"Come on Clary one more outfit please?"

"No Magnus! I refuse, plus you said that the last one was five outfits ago yet we are still here!"

We ended up shopping for four hours! FOUR HOURS! How does someone even shop for that long and only buy one thing? I see Izzy light up out of the corner of my eye. Magnus and Iz lock eyes and at the exact same time yell

"SHOPPING SPREE!" And I run and hide behind Jace and Jon

"Now Clary you should know by now it is easier not to fight it." Magnus says

"Especially now that there are two of us." Isabelle continues

"Jace, Jon, Simon! Someone protect me!" They all three shake their heads and move. "What the hell! My best friend, boyfriend and brother, all betrayed me… Maia will you do the same?" I ask dramatically

"No my darling Clary I will not, having been subject to the evil warlock Magnus Bane's torture I will not let you go without a fighting chance." She plays along "I will get Sir Kyle to hold them back and give you a head start." When Jordan doesn't move she speaks again "Let me rephrase that Sir Kyle will hold them off or he will get no kisses for the next week." At this Jordan moves so fast you wouldn't believe it and the last thing I hear as I run off is my idiotic brother

"*cough* Whipped *Cough*" and then Maia smacking him.

Let me tell you trying to find a good hiding place is hard. I want them to think they left without me so I crawl under the seat in the van. It seems to be hours later but is probably only about one they come out to the van and it is started up. I silently giggle as I hear their conversations.

"I can't believe we couldn't find her." Simon says

"She has always been a really good hider though, plus she most likely took a bus home and is waiting to get scolded from Jon while sitting on the couch." Maia soothes his worry we pull into my house about a half-hour later and everyone gets out. They start calling my name and I decide that, although Maia and Jordan haven't done anything to me, I am going to play a big practical joke on them all and then they might kill me… but that's okay it will be fun while it lasts. I dial Jon's number.

"Clary! Where are you!" Jon's voice comes from the phone he sounds worried, it's going to make this so much better.

"Where am I? Where are you? I am here looking all over for any of you and you know what I found, nope nada and nothing." I try and sound angry and upset at the same time and just then the van door opens and Jace sees me. I put a finger on my lips showing him to be quiet and he nods his head and shuts the door.

"One minute Clare Bear." Jon says on the phone "Anything Jace?"

"Nope she's not in there."

"I figured."

"Is that Jace?" I ask At the same time I hear him ask

"Who are you talking to?" Jon answers me first then Jace

"Yea. Clary, she's still at the institute." I hear a rustling and I assume the phone was being passed over

"Clary babe are you okay?" Jace with fake concern in his voice. It sounds so real that if I didn't know he was faking it I would believe that he was genuinely worried.

"Great acting Jace ." I tell him

"I know." Replies careful with what he is saying

"Hey will you smack Jon Magnus and SImon for me please."

"Um.. Sure?" I then hear all three scream ow

"Now put them on speaker."

"Okay Clare." I wait a minute then yell

"YOU THREE ARE IDIOTS!" HOW DO YOU LEAVE WITHOUT YOUR SISTER AND BEST FRIEND?!" They all three start apologizing and crap when I cut them off

"All of you get in the van and come pick me up… NOW! Simon, Jon and Magnus have to ride in the back though because one of them might try and leave without someone again." They start apologizing again and head toward the van when I hang up. Jon, Si, and Mags open the door and I launch myself at them.

"When are you guys going to stop falling for my pranks?" I ask after a minute

"When are you going to stop pulling them?" Magnus askes at the same time Jon tells me

"You better run" and I do until I hit into a rock hard chest. I look up seeing Jace

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Hi" we continue staring at each other until someone clears their throat

"Okay lovebirds, break it up." Magnus says while clapping his hands

"Clarissa Adele Fray you have no choice in the matter you will be accompanying Isabelle Sophia Lightwood and Magnus Bane on a wonderful journey through the mall." Izzy says I am then picked up by my brother and thrown into the backseat of a car. So this is Jon's revenge… Then let the games begin, right after I am tortured for 4 hours.


	8. How long will the pranks go on?

6 hours… 6 HOURS! How do you even stand up for that long let alone look at clothes. They ended up compromising with me. I am wearing jeans with a leather jacket, t-shirt and white Toms. When we get back to my house it's 11 o'clock and I think I might pass out on the floor. Then I remember that I have to prank Jonathan. I already have the whole thing planned…

An hour and a half later I'm done, all the light switches are covered in clear tape, the soap bar in the bathroom has green food dye on it, his toothbrush has blue food dye in it, his clothes have been replaced with clothes from when he was 14 (he still wears the exact same thing),and finally his door frame has seran wrap covering it. Needless to say Jon is going to have a hectic morning.

 _8:30 the next morning_

"Clary!" I smile

"Jon what's wrong?" I run out of my room asking

"Are your lights working?" He askes

"Oh that's right I didn't get to tell you!" I exclaim "the powers out and will be for the next week or so… Mom and Luke also said that they will be back on Tuesday." He nods his head and tries to walk out of his room. He runs into my plastic wrap trap. Hey that rhymed!

"What the hell?" I start to giggle "Clarissa Adele Fray what did you do?"

"Me? I didn't do anything… except look at your face… that made me laugh." I crack up at my own joke. He get through the plastic wrap and scowls

"Really CLary plastic wrap on the door? How little kiddish can you get?"  
"Okay I admit it, it was a bad prank, sorry big bro." I say with fake remorse

"No your not." He says laughing " But either way I accept your apology." He pulls me into a hug and I smile at what is to come.

 _6 hours later_

I thought that Magnus was bad, but Isabelle brings a whole new meaning to the word. I am currently sitting at my dresser where Izzy has a curling wand, a flat iron, hair spray, bobby pins, two makeup palettes, three tubes of lipstick, mascara and eyeliner all set up. She came about forty-five minutes ago telling me to get in the shower right away as she walked into my closet. When I got out of the shower she had everything set up and my outfit picked out. A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, my half leather jacket, and white toms. When I walked out in just my bra and underwear I completely forgot about my tattoo, but luckily Izzy seemed to distracted to notice so I quickly put on my t-shirt. By the time she looked up I was already dressed.

"Sit down." She told me and pushed me into the chair. And that is how we are here she is working on my hair as I put on my bracelets.

"Oh I like those." Izzy says when she see them "Do they have any special meaning?"

"Yeah the princess crown is from my mom and Luke."

"How come I haven't met them yet?"

"They're always away on business, my mom is an artitst… a good one."

"What's her name?" Izzy asks sounding confused, obviously never hearing of an artist with the last name Fray.

"Jocelyn Fairchild." Iz's eyes go wide

"Your mom is Jocelyn Fairchild?" She thinks for a moment "Wait why is your last name Fray then?"

"My mom didn't want me getting all that attention so we combined our last name with my cousins last name, Gray." She nods her head in undersatnding "What about your parents?"

"They work for the government. They are always away too. Jace, Alec and I are lucky if we get to see them more than once a month." I nod my head understanding "But it's life, what about your other bracelet?" I just sit there for a moment trying to come up with a good story.

"Jon got it for me, it means family and siblings."

"Oh that is so sweet."

"Yeah." I say tears threating to spill over. I quickly wipe them away and steer the conversation in a different direction "So do you do anything other than cheer?" I ask

"Oh yeah!" I didn't really want to tell you this but I sing."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Well sing something Iz."

"Do you have a speaker?" I nod and grab my Beats Pill she connects it and a familar song starts to play.

 _Izzy- Italics_

 **Clary-Bold**

 **I like being independent**

 **Not so much of an investment**

 **No one to tell me what to do**

 **I like being by myself**

 **Don't gotta entertain anybody else**

 **No one to answer to...**

 _ **But sometimes, I just want somebody to hold**_

 _ **Someone to give me the jacket when it's cold**_

 _ **Got that young love even when we're old**_

 _ **Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand**_

 _ **Pick me up, pull me close, be my man**_

 _ **I will love you till the end**_

 **So if you're out there I swear to be good to you**

 **But I'm done lookin', for my future someone**

 _Cause when the time is right_

 _You'll be here, but for now_

 _Dear no one, this is your love song_

 **Ooo-OhOh**

 _I don't really like big crowds_

 _I tend to shut people out_

 _I like my space, yeah_

 **But I'd love to have a soulmate**

 **And God'll give him to me someday**

 **And I know it'll be worth the wait, oh**

 _So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

 _But I'm done lookin' (_ **But I'm done lookin'** _), for my future someone_

 _Cause when the time is right_

 _You'll be here, but for now_

 _Dear no one (_ **Dear nobody** _) this is your love song (_ **Ooo-Oooh)**

 _ **Sometimes, I just want somebody to hold**_

 _ **Someone to give me the jacket when it's cold**_

 _ **Got that young love even when we're old**_

 _ **Yeah sometimes, I want someone to grab my hand**_

 _ **Pick me up, pull me close, be my man**_

 _ **I will love you till the end**_

 _So if you're out there I swear to be good to you_

 _But I'm done lookin'_ **(I'm done lookin')** _, for my future someone (_ **Ooo-Yeah)**

 _Cause when the time is right_

 _You'll be here, but for now_

 _Dear no one_ **(Dear Nobody)** _this is your love song_ **(This is your love song)**

 _Dear no one, no need to be searchin', no_

 **Dear no one...**

 **Dear no one...**

 _Dear No one, this is your love song_

"Izzy that was amazing!" She shakes her head no "Iz I swear on everything that I love that was so good!"

"Ah thanks Clare, but right now is not about me it's about you." She says and finishes getting me ready.

At this point it is 2:50, ten minutes before Jace is to come pick me up and Iz has just finished. I look in the mirror and the girl I see can't be me. I mean yes we have the same hair and eyes, but the girl in the mirror actually looks like a 16 year- old and not a 12 year-old.

"Iz I don't know what to say, you made me look bea-"

"Clare I didn't do anything but enhance your natural features." I hug her

"Well whatever you did is amazing thank you so much!" There's a knock on my door.

"Clary, Jace is here." Jon says opening my door "Clary you look amazing." He says smiling and we head downstairs

Jace POV

Wow

 _Sneak Peak Chapter 9_

" _Jace I'm sorry I can't be here right now." I say while backing away then running towards my house._

Hope you enjoyed the little sneak peak... What do you think is going to happen?

xoxoNERD (P.S. sorry for the short chapter!)


	9. What's going on?

_Hey guys I know it has been forever sorry! I feel terrible :( any way I edited this chapter so I sugguest rereading it :) Love you all!_

I walk downstairs and Jace is looking at me flabbergasted.

"Hi"

"Hey" he replies back sounding breathless

"Why are you looking at me so amazed." I giggle "I'm not even dressed up."

"You look beautiful." I blush. I hug Jon goodbye. Jace and I walk out to his car and he opens the door for me.

"Thank you." I blush and get into the car we started to drive in silence and then he grabbed my hand I looked down at it and blush

"Is this okay?" He askes concerned I shake my head yes

"It's great, you don't have to ask if you are allowed to hold my hand. You are my boyfriend after all." I smile at him

"Good to know." He laughs we are in the car for another fifteen minutes when he turns into a restaurant when I see which one it is i gasp

"Jace you didn't."

"Oh but I did darling." He gives me his famous half smile half smirk look

"How did you even get a reservation? It's almost impossible!"

"I have connections plus, I heard you love french food and I only want the best for my princess."

"I do love french food but Bonheur, Espérer, Amour?" I sigh "It is the most expensive place in a 10 mile radius."

"Pourquoi bien sûr ma dame, comme je l'ai dit seulement le meilleur pour ma princesse."

"You know French?" I ask surprised

"No… Only that one line." I laugh

"Bien merci pour l'effort, I appreciate it."

We walk in

"Bonjour monsieur et madame, Juste deux?" The hostess askes while checking out Jace

"Oui." I say smiling at her very sarcastically

"Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît." She replies sneering at me as if just noticing I am there. I roll my eyes.

After the bitch of a hostess leaves, the rest of the dinner goes by smoothly.

"Thank you for tonight Jace it was great."

"Don't thank me just yet." I look at him confused "We still have one more stop but I need you to put this on." He says passing me a blindfold.

"You aren't going to kill me are you?" He laughs and shakes his head no. I grumble "I am way too trusting" and put the blindfold on.

We are in the car about fifteen minutes before it stops.

"Can I take this off now?"

"Not yet." I hear him and then all of the sudden I am picked up princess style and he kisses me. When we pull apart I yell at him

"Jace put me down." I say slapping what I think is his chest.

"Not quite yet." About a minute later my feet are set on the ground "You can take off the blindfold now." I take it off and suddenly have a flashback

" _Clary come on babe."_

" _I already told you no! Now get away from me!" He grabs my arm and I slap him across the face._

" _You really shouldn't have done that, you little bitch." I pull my arm out of his grip and run._

"Jace I'm sorry I can't be here right now." I say while backing away and running towards my house. I all hear as I run is the sound of my heartbeat racing and the rain that has just started to pour down with my tears.

When I finally get home it's about midnight and I fall against my front door sobbing.

 _I trip and fall. Staining my new white jeans, but I don't care I have to get back up before he gets to me. There is then a shadow looming over me._

" _Hey babe. Or should I call you Slut? Whore? Skank? Oh I got it Cunt."_

" _I didn't do anything I swear." I say bawling_

" _I don't want to hear your excuses tramp, you cheated on me."_

" _I swear I didn't. Please don't hurt me." I sob_

I pull out my phone and call the one person I thought I never would again. Someone who made me feel worthless, but I now realise that is the truth, I am worthless.

"Hello?"

"Seb?"

"Clary… What do you want?"

"I need you, I'm sorry for everything. Can you come pick me up?"

"Yes sweetheart I will be there as soon as possible."

 **He hit me, and it felt like a kiss.**

 **He hit me, but it didn't hurt me.**

 **He couldn't stand to hear me say**

 **that I had been with someone new.**

 **And when I told him I had been untrue...**

 **He hit me, and it felt like a kiss.**

 **He hit me, and I knew he loved me.**

 **Cause if he didn't care for me,**

 **I could have never made him mad.**

 **And he hit me, and I was glad.**

 **Baby, why won't you stay?** _ **[repeat]**_

 **Cause when he took me in his arms,**

 **with all the tenderness there is.**

 **He hit me, and he made me feel.**

 **Baby, why won't you stay?** _ **[repeat]**_


	10. Back to Black and Verlac

_Double update cause I left you hanging for so long :(_

Sebastian Verlac AKA Seb AKA a douche bag AKA my ex that used to abuse me. He's not in jail because I didn't tell the cops.

" _Sebastian I am breaking up with you and walking out that door. You aren't going to do anything about either because if you do believe me when I say I will report you."_

The sad fact of the matter is that I should have reported him all those months ago, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was the love of my life for a year and a half, and the I wouldn't take back the first year for anything.

"Clary!" I now notice that his black Mustang GT is on the road in front of my house, I run to the car afraid that I will get in trouble with him for making him wait.

"I knew you would change your mind." He says after we have been on the road for a few minutes. We are heading back to his house, and he is trying to make conversation I guess.

"You always know best Seb, I should have listened to you, I am sorry."

" _Clary you are going to come back to me and I will be waiting. I will always love you." Sebastard calls after me._

"It's okay babe. I forgive you, how could I not, just look at you." That's another thing, Seb made everything that he used to insult me sound almost like a compliment. Just look at you was his way of saying I am pathetic not beautiful and that was a good try means it's not good enough.

"So I still have some of my old clothes at your place right?" I ask although it isn't really a question more of a statement.

"Yes of course." Of course he did, the creep.

"Okay I think I am going to go back to my old look. If that's okay with you?"

"You know it is you look so good in leather."

We get to Seb's and I change into a mini skirt, a red crop top, a leather jacket, and some thigh high boots. When I was done with that Sebastian handed me some black nail polish and hair dye. I painted my nails black obviously and I put black streaks in my hair. When I was done I walked back into Seb's room and sat on his lap.

"So babe I need you to quit that stupid band that you're in."

"Of course Seb you know what's best." I simply reply

"That's my girl." he smiles and kisses me "Why don't you go do that right now sweets." he says after pulling away "Also delete that new kids number okay."

"Sure thing Seb." I walk outside in his backyard and dial Simons number.

Ring Ring Ri-

"Clary thank goodness!"

"Simon." I answer shortly

"Clare what's wrong?" ew he actually sounds concerned

"Don't call me Clare. My name is Clary or to you Clarissa."

"Clary what is going on?"

"I am done with the stupid dream we had of making it big, who were we trying to fool, yeah we were good but if we hadn't gotten a record deal we never were going to. I done, bye Simon don't try and call me. Oh, also tell Jace whatever we had it's over I have a boyfriend."

Simon POV

My phone starts ringing.

Caller I.D. Clare

"Guys Clary's calling me I am going to put her on speaker but no one else can say anything got it?" I tell everyone

"Clary thank goodness!" I say

"Simon." she sounds mad

"Clare what's wrong?"

"Don't call me Clare. My name is Clary or to you Clarissa." What the hell?

"Clary what is going on?"

"I am done with the stupid dream we had of making it big, who were we trying to fool, yeah we were good but if we hadn't gotten a record deal we never were going to. I done, bye Simon don't try and call me. Oh, also tell Jace whatever we had it's over I have a boyfriend." she hangs up and everyone is just sitting there looking shocked. Then Jon catches on to what's happening.

"THAT F *#ING BASTARD! I AM GOING TO F *#ING KILL HIM!" The Lightwoods are just sitting there confused, while everyone else slowly realises what's happening and start going on their own rampages.

"THAT ASSHOLE!"

"HOW DID EVEN COME IN CONTACT WITH HER?"

"THE BASTARD!"  
"WHAT THE HELL?" and many more profanities until

"WILL YOU SHUT UP AND TELL US WHAT OS GOING ON!" we all look over and see Izzy looking red in the tace and taking a deep breath.

"Clary's old boyfriend." I say

"The one that cheated on her? Jace askes confused

"And abused her." Magnus supplies

"Not just physically but verbally too." Maia says looking sad

"Then why would she go back to him?" Alec askes

"Well it's a hard time of year for her for some reason it has been for the past two years." Jon says "He was her first love and a great guy when he was treating her right."

"Does anyone know why it's a hard time of year for her?" Izzy askes we all just shake our heads and say no except for Jordan.

"Kyle if you know something and don't tell us so help me lord." I say

"Well it might be because she lost the baby." he whispers barely able to be heard

"She what?" Jon Mags and I ask at the same time.

"She got pregnant and lost the baby."

"Why didn't she tell us? And why did she tell you no offense." Maia askes

"She was embarrassed first about getting pregnant then about losing the baby, she told me because I came over to get her advice on how to ask Maia out and I found her with the pregnancy test crying." he explains

 _Flashback_

" _Clary what's going on?"_

" _Jordan? I made a mistake." she sobs as I walk over and hug her_

" _What's happening Clare?"_

" _Seb pressured me into having sex when he didn't have a condom."_

" _Clare why would you do that."_

" _I… I just didn't want to upset him." she sobs again._

" _Oh Clary it's going to be okay." I hug her tighter._

 _3 months later_

 _Imessage From Red:_

 _Can you come over it's important._

 _Imessage to Red:_

 _Yeah be there in 10_

 _I knock on the door. Clary reaches out and pulls me inside. That's when I see her eyes._

" _Clare what's wrong?"_

" _I lost him Kyle." she sobs "I lost him." and she breaks down in my arms._

 **A little emotional guys sorry!**


	11. Hello- Goodbye

The next day

I wake up in my boyfriends arms. I wiggle out of the death grip to get ready for the day. I grab some clothes, fishnet tights with black leather booty shorts, blood red tanktop that suction cups my body, 5 inch black pumps, and of course my signature leather jacket. I do my makeup a dark smoky eye with thick eyeliner, and some blood red lipstick to match my shirt. When I done straightening my hair and am content with how I look, I walk out and find Seb ready to go.

"Hey babe. You look great, just like yourself again." he says

"Awe thanks you are looking pretty great too." I say then peck his lips. We walk to his kitchen and he starts talking again.

"So Clarissa I was thinking, since you were in that crappy band and were just about the only thing that was good about it how would you like to be in a better band?" something inside me breaks when he says crappy band but I just push it aside.

"What did you have in mind?" I smirk

"Well my band is currently down a singer just by some odd chance." yeah odd chance in other words Seb kicked him out of band when we got back together.

"Sounds great." I smile at him

"Well practice starts in about an hour at Meliorn's house."

"Got anything in mind to pass the time?" I ask smiling at him

An hour and a half later

"Sorry we are late guys, we were kinda busy." Seb says smirking

"Yeah "busy" I'm sure." Meliorn says as Raphael and Camille laugh

"Yeah Yeah you guys are just mad cause you haven't gotten any in forever"

"That's a lie Fray and you know it." Raph says

"Yeah I don't think Kaelie and Aline really count." I laugh at him

"Whatever guys, Clary it's good to have another girl around again." Camille says and everyone goes to their respective places. Camille to her keyboard, Raph to bass, Meliorn to the drums, and Seb grabs his guitar as I head toward the mic. And they start playing and I start singing. (look up OMG-Usher Feat. Will. (acoustic) Erinpaula cover) [ Camille Underline, Clary Bold]

Oh my gosh

Baby let me

Did it again, so Imma let the beat rock

Oh my

 **Baby let me love you down**

 **There's so many ways to love ya**

 **Baby I can break you down**

 **There's so many ways to love ya**

 **Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love**

 **I found you finally, you make me wanna say**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

 **Oh my gosh**

 **You make me want to say**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

 **I fell in love with shawty when I seen her on the dance floor**

 **She was dancing sexy, pop, pop, popping, dropping, dropping low**

 **Never ever has a lady hit me at the first sight**

 **This was something special this was just like dynamite**

 **Honey got a booty like pow, pow, pow**

 **Honey got some boobies like wow, oh wow**

 **Girl you know I'm loving your, loving your style**

 **Check, check, check, check, check, checking you out like,**

 **Ooh (ooh) she got it all**

 **Sexy from her head to her toes**

 **And I want it all, 'n all, 'n all**

 **Baby let me love you down**

 **There's so many ways to love ya**

 **Baby I can break you down**

 **There's so many ways to love ya**

 **Got me like, ooh my gosh I'm so in love**

 **I found you finally, you make me want to say**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh my gosh

You make me want to say

You make me want to say

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

 **Fell so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club**

 **This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep I fell in love**

 **this one something special, this one just like dynamite**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh out of sight

 **Fell in love with honey like my, oh my**

 **Honey looking wonderful, fly, so fly**

 **Honey like a supermodel, my, oh my**

 **Baby how you do that, make a grown man cry?**

 **Ooh (ooh) baby, you got it all**

 **Sexy from her head to her toes**

 **And I want it all, n' all, n' all**

 **So, honey let me love you down**

 **There's so many ways to love ya**

 **Baby I can break it down**

 **There's so many ways to love ya**

 **Got me like, ooh my gosh**

 **I'm so in love I found you finally,**

 **You make me want to say**

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,

Oh my gosh

 **Oh my gosh**

 **Oh my**

 **Oh my**

 **Oh, oh my gosh**

 **Oh my gosh**

 **I did it again**

 **So I'm gone let the beat rock**

Oh, oh, oh my

Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my,

Ooh my gosh

Oh, oh, oh my

Oh, oh, oh my, my, my, my,

 **Ooh my gosh**

 **Oh my gosh**

"Oh yeah!" Camille shrieks "That was amazing!"

"Clary you were a little pitchy." Seb says

"Okay I will work on it." I simply say and he just glares at me and I know I'm in for it later.

Monday

I wake up in Sebastian's arms and go get ready for school. I wear some leather pants, a black crop top and some fingerless gloves with my usual hair and makeup that Seb likes. I walk out to his room and find him ready to go.

"C'mon slut let's go." he grabs my hand and we head to his bike. When we pull into the school everyone is staring as I pull off my helmet and shake out my hair. Sebastian grabs my hand and we walk toward the school. I see someone come towards us out of the corner of my eye. It's Izzy,

"Clary?" I turn toward her looking indifferent

"Can I help you?" I snap

"What's going on with you?" she askes I just look at her and the rest of the gang comes up behind her.

"Oh look babe Scooby and the gang." Seb says laughing and I start laughing with him. "C'mon babe we have to get you schedule changed." he says after we calm down.

"Okay." at this point Camille, Raph, and Meliorn have joined us, and we all walk in together.


	12. Clary?

It's been a week since I walked into the school with Seb and the gang, and we are back to the point where no one would dare cross us. My sorry excuses for a mother and stepfather got back into town last night and are expecting me over for a family dinner in an hour. Seb has offered to come with me but I thought after the threats Luke gave him when we broke up it would be best for me to go alone. I hop off Sebs bike and kiss him goodbye, strutting up to the front door and walking in.

"Clary?" Jocelyn calls

"What?" I ask annoyed she comes out into the entryway

" oh Clary what are you wearing?" She askes looking like she wants to cry.

"Like you care." I spit at her

" Clary what is that bastard doing to you?"

" He's not doing anything to me except reminding me who I am." I tell her as Jon walks in the room.

"Ah I see the devil is still here." he says then talks to me "Haven't come back to your senses yet?"

"Apparently not considering that I am here." I say back

"Clary why can't you see he's a monster?"

"He's a monster?" I roll my eyes at him "You're the ones who were never here for me when I needed you to be."

"I wasn't here for you?" he poses "You told me to get out of your life!"

"Then maybe you should have stayed there!" at this point we are in each others faces.

I am then pulled back

"Children stop this!" Luke screams "Clarissa go to your room!" I just stand there and look at him "GO!"

"You can't tell me what to do."I say walking towards the garage.

"Clarissa Adele Morgenstern get your ass back here!" Jocelyn calls but I just keep walking. When I get to the garage the first thing I noticed was bike, or the lack of it. I storm back into the house

"Where the hell is my bike?!"

"Put away." Luke says

"Put away?! What do you mean "put away"?!"

"I mean that until you come back to your senses you don't get you bike."

"What the hell! I bought that bike with my own money."

"And we took away." Jocelyn says

"Whatever." I say walking toward my room

"Clary?!" she calls

"What!?"

"Phone please." I pull out my phone

"Keep it for all I care." I say slapping it in her hand. Then go to my room and slam the door.

Jace POV

"I can't believe it." Izzy says "Why is she acting this way?" Magnus just looks at Simon.

"What do you two know?" I ask

"Well…"

"Simon now!" I yell

"Okay so Clary dated Sebastian freshman year while he was a sophomore."

"Okay?"

"He did a lot of bad things to her man, she was at one point the sweetest most naive person you would ever meet." Simon says looking sad. "He pressured her into doing drugs, alcohol and apparently having sex with him to."

"Soon our sweet Clary was in jail for drug abuse, and never hung out with us anymore." Magnus chimes in "She was the Clary you saw to today, pushing everyone who actually cared about her away."

"I not sure exactly how long it took before I looked at her and saw the bruises under the makeup."

Simon continues "She pulled me into a closet one day."

" _Uff."_

" _Si?"_

" _Clary?_

" _Yeah it's me Simon." she says and I can hear her start to tear up._

" _Oh Clare what is he doing to you?"_

" _I- I thought he loved me, that he was the only one that did. That's what he would tell me atleast." she is full on sobbing now._

" _Oh Clary." I say holding her_

" _He hits me Si. He hits me and yells at me and tells me I'm worthless."_

" _You are not worthless Clarissa Adele Fray. You hear me?"_

"That's when she came back to us" Magnus finishes the story.

"Well we need to get her back again." I say

"Good luck with that," Jon says coming into the room. "She is farther gone than she was last time guys. I barely even recognized her." he sighs "I don't know if we can do anything this time… She either needs to come back on her own or she's not coming back at all."

 **A/N**

 **Hey everyone! So I just have two things to say.**

 **One: I know some of you are confused why Clary is acting how she is. Just a reminder that it has previously stated that she was a victim of abuse. She has every right to act a bit crazy, and it is leading to the big blow-up in the story, so just hang in there :)**

 **Two: I have a new story out that I will be updating along with this one so be sure to check it out. It's called 4 years gone :)**

 **XOXO-NERD**


	13. Anger

I am so angry, you know what angry doesn't even cover it. I am furious, enraged, livid, hell I am f***ing pissed. Those f***ing douchebags are going to regret trying to mess with me.

18 hours earlier- Jace POV  
"Guys I know what Jon said but we have to try and get Clary back." I say  
"Yeah plus Jon's in Pittsburgh for the next week anyway what's he going to do about it?" Izzy says, at that Simon and Mags share a look  
"I agree," Maia speaks up "As much as I love you Iz we can't win Battle of the Bands with you, and I miss Clary's upbeat attitude all the time." Jordon just shakes his head agreeing with his girlfriend.  
"Okay guys but we have to be careful." Simon finally gives in  
"Please careful is my middle name." I say Alec almost spits out his drink when he hears that  
"Yeah and danger is mine." he rolls his eyes. That's when we start brainstorming.

8 hours Later- Clary POV  
I kiss Seb goodbye, and head to my locker, as hard as we tried we couldn't get the same schedule, but we did manage to get mine changed. Anyway, I put my locker combo in 27-09-41 it clicks open, and out fall a ton of pictures. I pick a couple up, and  
look at them. The first one is of me and Simon Lewis dressed-up as Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter for Halloween when we were ten. The next is of me and my ex-bandmates on stage at the Institute smiling and laughing as we are singing. And the last  
one I picked up is of me, Simon, and Magnus Bane, all three of us sitting on the dock at the edge of Lake Lyn. I just scoff, was this their pathetic attempt to make me goody two shoes Clary again because that's just what it is, pathetic. I roll my  
eyes and collect all the pictures in my locker and on the floor, and throw them in the trashcan at the end of the hall. And incase any of them are watching I stick my middle finger up, kiss it, and blow it. Then walk to meet up with Camille.

Jace POV  
"Damn it." I say  
"I warned you that probably wouldn't work." Magnus said "Our biscuits a tough cookie she won't break from some sentimental pictures in her locker." I sigh  
"I know but it was worth a shot." We walk off to class Maia and Jordan are in charge of setting up the next stage of our plan.

Clary POV  
I walk into the music room and the projector is up and teacher starts talking  
"Hello class I have decided that today we will be watch the music videos yo guys made a few weeks back." Decided my ass I know that my ex-friends are up to this so I turn and glare at them. They just hold their hands up in surrender. My groups  
video comes on first and it of course was my band and we did the song "More than a band" from the movie Lemonade Mouth. (watch more than a band from the lemonade mouth movie if you want a visual).  
Clary  
I can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real

Simon  
Say what you want  
Or don't talk at all

Clary  
I'm not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are small  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Yeah yeah yeah yeah

Maia  
You used to brave the world  
All on your own  
Now we won't let you go, go it alone

Jordan  
Be who you wanna be  
Always stand tall

[All]  
Not gonna let you fall

Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Clary  
I never knew you could take me so far  
I've always wanted to hope that you are the ones I need

[All]  
Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too (cry on them too)

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band

Clary  
Reach for my hand  
'Cause it's held out for you  
My shoulders are strong  
But you can cry on them too

Everything changes  
But one thing is true  
Understand  
We'll always be more than a band 


End file.
